That Boy is a Monster
by WistfulSin
Summary: After an attack nearly kills her while fighting for Keiko, Scotty flees to a club to try to break away from her confusion. Found by Yusuke, the two quickly lose each other in heat, music and something more. YusukexOC Mature for suggestive material.


Monster-Lady Gaga

Okay, so, I was just awesomely reminded of my duties as an author (and to get my ass back on here before I had a visit by some shot gun toting mafia bunnies), and this is to tie everyone over before I can publish of substance! I'm also posting a Valentine's one-shot of Hiei and Ichi that has nothing to do with Valentines and a lot to do with sex.

So, I have this sort of timed towards the end of the story (you know, the one I'm only two chapters into?) after an attack on the temple. During the attack, Keiko and Scotty are separated from the boys, and in the spirit of making Yusuke happy, Scotty nearly dies saving Keiko's life. Afterwards, confused, she tries to figure out why Yusuke is so important to her. None of this is really mentioned in the one shot, so I wanted to give the set up here.

Anyways! This is a YusukexScotty one shot that may or may not reflect any part of the actual story. To be honest, I just like writing one shots about my couples haha. Opinions? Advice? Happy Valentine's!

* * *

_Don't call me GaGa__  
__I've never seen one like that before__  
__Don't look at me like that__  
__You amaze me_

The strobe lights were flashing in different colors, a bit disorientating to Yusuke's senses. He blinked and watched how the mob of people on the floor writhed and twisted to the music. With the lights flashing it was like living in a flip book. He caught sight of the one he was looking for in the thick of the crowd. The club was stuffed past capacity but no one seemed to care or notice as they throbbed together on the dance floor.

_He ate my heart__  
__He a-a-ate my heart__  
__(You little monster)_

_He ate my heart__  
__He a-a-ate my heart out__  
__(You amaze me)_

Scotty turned and saw him coming, the look in his eyes something dangerous as the lights pulsed and flashed. She blushed in the dim lights between the lights. He stared at the boys dancing behind and around her, and it made her hair raise in the best bad way. When he pushed his way to her the other men crawled away, sensing something more powerful in the presence. She swallowed as he grinned at her with more of himself that she'd seen him offer before.

_Look at him__  
__Look at me__  
__That boy is bad__  
__And honestly__  
__He's a wolf in disguise__  
__But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

He still wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew she was up to no good.

"Scotty," he had to get right against her to be able to talk to her. The smile he wore faded to a serious look. The tattoos of his demon nature ran over his tanned skin and she appreciated them slowly. "Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding in the darkest light I know," she breathed. He stared at her and she wasn't sure he had heard, but then the grin returned and her body reacted.

"What are you hiding from?" he asked as she closed the minimal space between them, and ran her hands up his arms.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before__  
__She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby__  
__We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall__  
__But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

The music pounded through them from their feet up and took control of their minds. She rocked against him in a way he'd never had someone dance before. One of her hands was behind his neck keeping their bodies tightly pressed. He found himself following her rhythm and she closed her eyes, losing herself in something she couldn't truly have.

She'd never been near a demon like him before. Not as strong, not as human, and not as lovely. From his black tattoos to the scars on his heart he was trying to heal she couldn't see a flaw.

_That boy is a monster__  
__M-M-M-Monster__  
__That boy is a monster__  
__M-M-M-Monster__  
__That boy is a monster__  
__Er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart__  
__(I love that girl)__  
__He ate my heart__  
__(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

"Scotty," his tone was rougher and she opened her eyes from the daydreams she wanted to bury herself in. His brown eyes were heavy lidded and made her run her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Just hide with me in the music," she had to press her lips nearly to his ear to get him to hear her and the closeness made his arms wrap around her. "Just for tonight, Yusuke."

He looked down at her with darkened eyes and she wondered if he'd ever been appreciated before, completely. She wanted him to be happy with the love of his life, but the way he was looking at her made her wonder about the reasons they were so far apart. He was a demon, it was the most delicious part of him, and he seemed so scared about it.

His hands were on her bare sides, the cutoff shirt revealing enough skin to raise some eyebrows. He could feel everyone around them moving, could smell every scent, and no one seemed to care that he was wearing his heritage on his exposed skin. Scotty ran her hand from his neck down his arm, her fingers tracing the tattoos and a feral part of him reacted by sliding one of his hands down over her backside so that he could lift her leg and hook it on his hip to get them closer.

His eyes were making her want to forget their mission, but she couldn't. She couldn't cost him this.

_He licked his lips__  
__Said to me__  
__Girl you look good enough to eat__  
__Put his arms around me__  
__Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

Scotty pulled back a bit, taking a shaky breath, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close again.

"I've never danced like this before," he admitted, his lips brushing the cup of her ear and it made her sigh.

"Me either," she smirked and he grinned back.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before__  
__She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby__  
__We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall__  
__But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

She turned her back to him, and pressed against his chest backwards. Her hand grazed his cheek as she moved it back to his neck. He found her hips with his hands and followed her lead. A voice in Scotty's head said this was a disaster in the making, but a growl in her spirit made her ignore it.

"You look natural this way," she tilted her head back into his shoulder to speak and he bent down to hear her.

"What way?" he asked curiously, neither of them stopping moving.

"Demonic." The word struck him and he stared at her face as it moved from an expression of seriousness to one of something darker that called to him more. "You look like you're supposed to be this way."

For a few seconds he felt like he was. With a girl like her, it was easy to forget how to react to being a monster.

_That boy is a monster__  
__M-M-M-Monster__  
__That boy is a monster__  
__M-M-M-Monster__  
__That boy is a monster__  
__Er-er-er-er_

"I want to see your demon," he breathed against her ear and she arched her back and smiled a wicked grin that had his eyes growing larger.

"I don't think you want to," she twisted so they were face to face again, the smile on her lips a bit taunting and sadistic. "It involves a lot of blood and body parts."

That shouldn't have made him lick his lips, but it did. Maybe she was worse for him than he thought, but he couldn't break her spell. Scotty had a pull about her that caught people by the souls and never let go.

"I didn't stutter," he told her and she stilled, looking up at him for a moment, caught in his arms with her fingers tracing the outline of one of his markings absently. "I want to see what you keep hidden, like what you brought out in me."

"I'm not a demon like you, Yusuke. I'm worse," she warned him. "I have to fight constantly to check myself."

"I don't care."

_He ate my heart__  
__(I love that girl)__  
__He ate my heart__  
__(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

She pulled away, the visualization of showing him her darker side making her withdraw. It was so much worse that she could see them in that darkness together. His demonic grin calling her to a place she couldn't go, and hers beckoning him to follow her anyways.

They could do so many wonderful things. If they weren't on a mission to save his heart. She had to remember they were in a strange state of friendship, no matter what her nature demanded. Her job was to help him, that's why they had come back to Japan. To help him get his girl.

But he wasn't looking for Keiko right now, he was watching Scotty.

She backed up until she broke through the crowd and fled, hoping being outside of the warm bodies and music would clear her head. Scotty burst through the door and panted, almost falling over as she tried to suck her sanity back into her.

Warm fingers trailed down the back of her neck and she turned a bit fearfully to see him behind her. The black tank-top he wore looking frail enough to shred in the streetlights. She wanted to see the rest of his tattoos.

_He ate my heart__  
__He ate my heart__  
__Instead he's a monster in my bed_

"I think I have to go to my hotel," she swallowed the building sensation in her stomach as he gazed at her. His lips twitched upwards into a smile and she was done. She was caught like a fly in his spider trap, and hoped he knew it.

"I'll make sure you get there alright." He didn't let her argue, and they walked side by side through the streets.

"How did you find me?" she asked, and he smirked.

"I don't know."

He stayed so close that she was wrapped in his scent which made it so much harder not to pounce. They passed a few men who cast glances and she stiffened as his arm slid around her like an iron bar to keep her safely tucked away from the people outside.

They were in the elevator headed up to her room, the tight space making her twitch to find a way to escape herself around him. He looked so… she lost the thought as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. A sparkle in those brown orbs made her breath hitch, a slight growl of want escaping without her permission. He was on her immediately, pushing her against the wall of the elevator as his mouth captured hers roughly.

_I wanna Just Dance__  
__But he took me home instead__  
__Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed__  
__We french kissed on a subway train__  
__He tore my clothes right off_

The door opened and someone muttered something that the two demons couldn't hear, or didn't care enough to try to. He nipped her lip and made her whimper as his hands slid over her skin and when the door opened on her floor he pulled her out by her belt loops. Her hands were tangled in his hair. He slide his hands below her bottom and lifted, so her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her down the hall. Her back hit the wall beside her room's door and she fumbled for the key, not wanting to break contact with his lips.

He moved down her jaw to her neck and she moaned his name, making his hands tighten to the point of bruising her thighs as she fished the key card from her pocket finally and slid it through. He opened the door and they stumbled through, finding the bed without looking for it. Her nails bit through the fabric of his shirt and tore it off of him hungrily.

"Didn't think you had it in you," he mumbled against her neck before fumbling for fly on her shorts.

"You asked for it," she warned him and kicked her boots off behind his back. He slid out of his shoes and went to stand but she pulled him back down by the hair. Yusuke grunted as she turned the table and took over. She straddled his hips and ran her hands over his stomach and chest, the look in her eyes making him growl slightly.

"Scotty," he sat up and grabbed her face, "show me the worst you've got."

"You didn't have to ask." She pushed his hand away and stripped her shirt off. Laying back on top of him they rolled back around so that he was on top of her, her nails biting into his shoulders as she muttered his name.

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain__  
__Uh oh uh oh__  
__(I love that girl)__  
__(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

She panted and moaned, and started to undo his pants. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, deviousness clear in his eyes.

"I'm going to torture you with tenderness before I let you win," he hovered over her and the brush of his body teased her to the point of writhing. "Don't even think of struggling, Scotty."

"But fighting is what I do best," she reminded him.

_That boy is a monster__  
__M-m-m-monster__  
__(Could I love him?)__  
_

He kissed down her chest, still pinning her hands by her sides. Her head began to spin, not only with need, but wondering if there was something more to this. She didn't want to think right now, but couldn't help herself.

Was there a reason for this tonight? Or was she trapping herself in another nightmare?

_That boy is a monster__  
__M-m-m-monster__  
__(Could I love him?)__  
_

"Yusuke," her tone had lightened and he looked up at her from her stomach, where he nipping and kissing. Her body tingled just with his presence, but it wasn't worth ruining his life. "Yusuke, you should go back to the temple."

"You want me to leave?" he loosened his grip on her and lifted himself up to stare at her face with serious contemplation.

"God, no." she admitted, "I don't. I don't want you to go anywhere except where you were just headed. But we came here for a reason, and this isn't it."

"I realized that this is a better use of my time." He told her, smirking. "Scotty, I'm not going back there, not unless I'm bringing you with me, and that would just be embarrassing without a shirt on."

_That boy is a monster__  
__M-m-m-monster__  
__(Could I love him?)__  
_

"What?" she stared at him, her libido turned down to simmer for a moment. "What about-"

"I've never been able to pull this power out for her. She didn't fully accept it the one time I did. I realized when I thought you died to save someone who I loved what was happening, Scotty." He explained.

"So, what?" she asked blankly.

"So, there's been a change of plan," he shifted until he was on top of her on all fours. "I'm going to finish what we started, and we're going to go back to Vince's."

She didn't know what to say and didn't get much more time to think about it because his mouth captured hers again.

"I want to see every part of you," he grazed his teeth against her shoulder and she shuddered with need. "Every psychotic, blood soaked outburst, I want to see it tonight."

_That boy is a monster__  
__Er-er-er-er__  
_


End file.
